lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Jackson
Joshua Jackson is the son of Walter, and Elizebeth Jackson making him a member and current Patriarch of the once great House Jackson. Joshua had two siblings in the form of Simon, and Elizebeth Jackson of whome he did not have a much time to know Simon as he was nothing more then a few weeks old when the Plague happened, while his sister was older and she was said to be very beautiful and for this she was raped and then killed during The Plague. He is married to Olivia Jackson, and they have a son Peter Jackson of whome is the current heir to House Jackson. Though he does not know he also has a son with Aria Arryn named Joshua Arryn II. Following the death of his family during the assasinations ordered by Bill Lovie during the Plague he was sent to Lucerne proper where he was raised in the Lucerne orphanage. Joshua Jackson would take control of his family after the departure of Bill, and Sean Lovie from the Kingdom of Lucerne, and would do his best to return House Jackson to its former power. During the Battle of Berne he took his forces to the Battle and would fight at the forefront of the conflict where he was able to release his father from the prisoners of Berne, and bring him back home. Following this he and his father continued to regrow House Jackson, and his father was responsible for many brilliant ideas for the Order of the Grey Dragon, while at the same time his mental state had slipped quite dramatically with only Joshua, and Olivia able to keep him tethered to the world. History Early History "Tragedies happen. What are you gonna do, give up? Quit? No. I realize now that when your heart breaks, you got to fight like hell to make sure your still alive. Because you are. And that pain you feel? That's life. The confusion and fear? That's there to remind you, that somewhere out there is something better, and that something is worth fighting for." -Joshua Jackson Joshua Jackson was born in Lucerne Hold to his parents Walter and his wife Elizebeth Jackson. The three came to live in the estate village of Bredgooden , and Joshua came to love the whole village as if it was his own extended family. At the very young age of only 5 Joshua's whole life would be thrown out of lining when his father's political dealings would lead to the Plague arriving on Bredgooden's shores. Lucerne Orphanage Enlistment into the Lucerne Army Aria Arryn See Also : Aria Arryn After meeting him she quickly fell in love with Joshua Jackson of whome was the silent heir to House Jackson and was being protected by Brandon Von Gruger of whome had silently told him of whome he was. This secret was known to only Joshua and was gaurded with the utmost care as Bill Lovie would have him killed if he wasn't careful, but soon after they were together physically he felt so much trust and love for her that he decided to was going to tell her soon. As they grew closer and closer she felt in her heart that he was hiding something from her as she discovered more about his life, and noticed small things that didn't seem to mesh with the things she was being told. As she spent the night with him one day she watched as he tiptoed around clearly nervous about something, and she broke down crying because she was tired of the secrets. He moved close to her immediatly and held her close and slowly whispered to her about who he actually was. As the truth flowed between them all the mystery disappeared and Aria felt the connection between them grow even more if that was possible. Aria Leaves As her parents sent news that her and Hanna's time in Lucerne was over and they needed to return she discovered that she was pregnant with Joshua's child, and she went to see him with the belief that she would hide out with him, and they would be together. After talking she realized that he had so much danger around him that if he was involved with her, then her father would dig up everything on him and this would perhaps lead to him being discovered and then killed. She thus left Lucerne with excuses and despite the fact that she was deeply in love with him she vowed to never reveal herself again to him unless she knew he wouldn't be placed in danger. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. 'Family Members' Olivia Jackson Cover Awsome.jpg|Olivia Jackson - Wife|link=Olivia Jackson 'Relationships' Main Article : Relationships of Joshua Jackson Olivia Jackson Cover Awsome.jpg|Olivia Jackson - Lover|link=Olivia Jackson Aria Arryn2.jpg|Aria Arryn - Lover|link=Aria Arryn Category:House Jackson Category:People of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People